


Epistles

by tishyatrueman



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22450342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tishyatrueman/pseuds/tishyatrueman
Summary: Oliver and Felicity leaving notes to each other.
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 27
Kudos: 146





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone!  
> Always loved reading letters and notes between characters so I thought Í would try it out.Í've written a short one but if you guys like this Í'll continue it! 
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> All the characters in this story are owned by CW , and I do not claim any ownership over them.

Dear Mr. Green Arrow, 

As much as I, a law-abiding citizen of Starling City, appreciate all that you do for this city, I would appreciate it more if you kept your sweaty towels and related laundry away from my precious babies.  
My computers, as you probably would have realised by now, are an integral part of your avenging and arrowing.  
Therefore, it is of utmost importance that they do not come in contact with any of your ~~bodily fluids~~ dirty clothes.

With great regards,  
Your esteemed employee,  
Overwatch. 

P.S Big Belly tomorrow? It’s been eons and I have a STRONG craving. 

Dear Ms. Overwatch, 

Your complaint has been registered and The Green Arrow apologizes for the inconvenience he has caused and assures you his ~~bodily fluids~~ dirty clothes will not find their way near your equipment ever again.

The Green Arrow also hopes you accept this gift that is attached to this note as a token of how sorry he is. He has heard you playing music on one of your babies and thought perhaps a speaker might be in order. 

The sales person at the tech store said “This is the best portable speaker with..” That's all the Green Arrow remembers because tech-speak isn’t as interesting when the person speaking it isn’t a certain fake-blonde with glasses ;) 

The Green Arrow hopes you enjoy the gift. 

Regards,  
Partner-to-Overwatch,  
The Green Arrow. 

P.S. Big Belly was fun tonight. Thai for lunch tomorrow?

OLIVER! !  
DO YOU REALISE HOW EXPENSIVE THIS SPEAKER IS?!  
YOU CANNOT BE SPENDING THIS MUCH ON FRIVOLOUS THINGS.  
I WANTED TO YELL AT YOU IN PERSON BUT YOU HAVE FLED  
BUT YOU CANNOT ESCAPE ME FOREVER. 

NO REGARDS,  
A very angry, very capable hacker. 

P.S. Thank you. It means a lot.  
P.S.S Are you still referring to yourself in third person? I thought we were over that phase.  
P.S.S.S. Yes. Thai tomorrow for lunch. BUT I AM PAYING.


	2. Leave of Absence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity requests a leave of absence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I really enjoyed writing in this format and thought Í would write another short one! Hope you like it!

Dear Green Arrow, 

I request a leave of absence from the ArrowCave this week (the 24th to the 26th) to attend to some personal matters. 

Thank you,  
Your esteemed partner,   
Overwatch 

Overwatch,   
Personal Matters?  
Green Arrow   
P.S - Also ‘Arrowcave’? No.

Green Arrow,   
Yes, personal. As in Private.  
Also correction to previous note: not requesting but notifying you. You’re not the boss of me (Not in here anyway).   
Thank you,  
Overwatch.   
P.S - ArrowCave is perfect! Why are you against fun names?

Everything okay, Felicity?  
Oliver.

Oliver,   
My landlord has abruptly hiked up the rent in my building (like is that even legal ? ) and people who can’t pay the difference have to move out by this weekend. So I’m putting my stuff in storage and booking a hotel room (yayy bed bugs!) while I find a new place. Please DO NOT get any ideas of giving me absurd amounts of money. The only reason I’m telling you this is because I don’t want you to worry and then follow me around creepily in a hood for two days wondering what I’m up to.   
Felicity.

Overwatch,  
Your request for leave has been denied.   
Please be prepared to have the team at your place to help you pack and move to the Queen Mansion.  
Green Arrow   
P.S I do not ‘creepily’ follow you around. I stealthily watch over you. 

OLIVER  
I’M NOT MOVING TO THE QUEEN MANSION! AND WHILE I APPRECIATE THE HELP MOVING, I DO NOT NEED IT.   
FELICITY

Overwatch,   
It’s this or giving you ‘absurd amounts of money’ or ...the third option of a certain landlord getting _almost_ arrowed? I would prefer the third option but I don’t want to hear your loud voice so please stay with me while you find a place? I promise I won’t let Thea kidnap you for shopping more than twice a week.   
Your future house-mate,  
The Green Arrow

Oliver,  
Thank you.So much.  
Felicity 

Felicity,  
You never have to thank me.


	3. Hoodie

_Note attached to Oliver’s hoodie left in his room._

Oliver,   
I ‘borrowed’ your hoodie yesterday because it was cold and I hadn’t unpacked my stuff yet.You weren’t around so I just took it. IT IS SO BIG (which makes sense) I looked like I was drowning in a sea of cloth. And it was so warm. Anyway, Thank you for letting me steal it.   
Felicity 

Felicity,   
Why don’t you keep it till you’ve unpacked?  
Don’t want our favorite IT girl falling sick :)   
Oliver. 

Oliver,   
I’ve unpacked now but more importantly, your sister took me into her walking closet which is the size of my ex-apartment and gave me 50 very expensive, barely used winter clothes. One of them literally makes me look like Cruella De Vill. Surprisingly, none of them are as warm as your hoodie but they are beautiful. So you get your hoodie back. Congrats! Thanks again :)   
Felicity.

Felicity,   
Please keep the hoodie. Consider it a ‘welcome to my house’ gift.   
I like seeing you in it ;)   
Oliver

Oliver,   
I was going to argue about how there’s no such thing as a ‘welcome to my house’ gift but I put the hoodie on and I have to tell you- it is too warm and too soft to let go of. Also it smells like you :)   
So thank you,   
Felicity


End file.
